This invention relates to an enclosure system, for a wire shelf structure, that includes a generally rectangular resilient flat panel that snaps into the side openings of the wire shelf structure without tools and generally without the need for fasteners.
The instant invention provides uniquely designed enclosing panels for a variety of wire shelving systems which improve existing designs of wire shelf units by optionally enclosing openings, including the sides, back and front of the unit. The snap-in panels are easily applied in minutes without tools. The panels are held on each side when the lower end is inserted behind the wire on the top of the lower shelf then the top of the panel can be flexed (bent) under the lower wire of upper shelf and it snaps into place as it resiliently flattens.
Snap-in panels will create a finished look to shelf units which enables a multitude of convertible designs to improve the decor when used in home, office, commercial or industrial use. The snap-in panels allow the snake like design of the peripheral support members to remain visible creating an attractive enclosed unit.
Alternative technology is available in the form of U.S. Pat. No. 5,768,722 issued in 1998 to Olson for a tent-like structure to partially enshroud the space between the upper and lower mattress of a bunk bed having a plurality of grommets that are disposed along at least one peripheral edge with tie connections.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,359,792 issued to Dale in 1992 discloses a crib having a canopy which has sections that can be pivoted to an open position to obtain access to the crib.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,222,579 issued in 1980 to Frydendal for a movable cart with pivotally connected walls adapted to swing on a vertical access to offer unrestricted access when in an open position.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,390,803 issued to McAllister in 1995 discloses a reinforced shelf mountable to space apart vertical support posts and U.S. Pat. No. 4,550,956 issued to Cohen et.al. in 1985 for a surgical case cart having a closed container supported on a chassis.
The principal disadvantage of the foregoing devices is its cost and the need for tools and fasteners for installation. The coverings become permanent and cannot be easily arranged to vary the aesthetic look of the unit nor the functional features which result from being able to interchange some or all of the openings with enclosing panels or rotatable panels.
The citation of the foregoing publications is not an admission that any particular publication constitutes prior art, or that any publication alone or in conjunction with others, renders unpatentable any pending claim of the present application. None of the cited publications is believed to detract from the patentability of the claimed invention.
Unlike devices which teach structures that merely cover the wire shelving openings with fabric, the instant invention allows resilient panels to be snapped into place to cover and contain articles and objects stored on the shelves. The ability to snap panels into place without tools and substantially without auxiliary fasteners is a major advantage over the existing state of the art.
The snap-in panels provide an enclosed unit to store many objects and at the same time covering up for a clean look with optimum coverage of units. The panels of the present invention are portable, reusable, and easily transported. The varied use of these enclosing panels, which are easily converted from one like opening to another, will inevitably provide additional uses of the shelving units. This improved shelf system can be used when enclosed as: work area, clean space, bars, tables, dressers, kitchen cartsxe2x80x94serving units; entertainment units, filing cabinets, and as a desk. The current invention will enable open modular units to be enclosed for a multitude of uses in various spaces.
The snap-in panels can be used in new and consumer used units. Allowing the consumer to apply the panels to their existing units for a useful new looking and updated unit is particularly advantageous.
Additionally, the enclosing panels will give optimal support to provide the shelving unit with more strength. When objects fall on a panel the panel will stay in place.
Various colors and designs of the panels enable units to coordinate where used. Various sizes of panels can be made available to fit most needs.
Still other advantages will be apparent from the disclosure that follows.
The invention relates to an enclosure system, for a wire shelf structure having at least two horizontal shelves with peripheral support members, with the horizontal shelves being mounted to spaced apart vertical posts by means for mounting, and wherein each of a plurality of enclosable openings of the wire shelf structure is circumscribed by adjacent spaced apart vertical posts and a corresponding section of the peripheral support members of each of two horizontal shelves disposed between the posts, comprising at least one generally rectangular resilient flat panel.
Each at least one panel is adapted for enclosing one of the plurality of enclosable openings. The at least one panel has a first transverse dimension parallel to a first edge of the panel that is greater than a first corresponding transverse dimension of the one of the plurality of enclosable openings, and a second transverse dimension that does not substantially exceed a second corresponding transverse dimension of the one of the plurality of enclosable openings, which is parallel to a second edge of the panel and perpendicular to the first transverse dimension.
The at least one of the plurality of enclosable openings of the wire shelf structure is circumscribed by adjacent spaced apart vertical posts and a corresponding section of the peripheral support members of each of two horizontal shelves disposed between the posts. The horizontal distance between such adjacent spaced apart vertical posts is measured from the closest points, that is, from the proximate edge thereof.
The at least one of the plurality of enclosable openings of the wire shelf structure can be substantially enclosed. By flexibly bending the at least one panel about a line perpendicular to the first transverse dimension to allow the distance between a first pair of opposite edges of the panel to be less by a predetermined amount than the first corresponding transverse dimension of the one of the plurality of enclosable openings, by inserting the respective opposite edges of the panel that is flexibly bent into the one of the plurality of enclosable openings, and by then allowing the panel to resiliently substantially flatten with the opposite edges secured respectively by corresponding opposed edges of the one of the plurality of enclosable openings of the wire shelf structure the object can be achieved. The entire procedure may be reversed to remove the at least one panel.
There has thus been outlined, rather broadly, the more important features of the invention in order that the detailed description thereof that follows may be better understood, and in order that the present contribution to the art may be better appreciated. There are, of course, additional features of the invention that will be described hereinafter and which will form the subject matter of the claims appended hereto. Those skilled in the art will appreciate that the conception upon which this disclosure is based, may readily be utilized as a basis for the designing of other structures, methods and systems for carrying out the several purposes of the present invention. It is important, therefore, that the claims be regarded as including such equivalent constructions insofar as they do not depart from the spirit and scope of the present invention.